


Stars and Fire

by Aphroditedany



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Elf Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Elves, F/M, House Targaryen, Jon is Ashara's son, King Jon Snow, Married Life, Targaryen children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: Elf Queen Daenerys Targaryen I remembers her life with her husband, Jon Snow.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Stars and Fire

_What are some years compared to the eternity? What is a human life compared to the life of an Elf?_

_What is death compared to eternal love..._

* * *

She was still in her prime, still as radiant as when she had met him. Yet, Queen Daenerys Targaryen had never felt more tired in her life than this exact moment, when she silently watched her dear husband on the pyre, ready to be burnt.

She wasn't crying anymore. There was no point. No magic, no miracle could bring her Jon back. She had shed all the tears she had when she had spent his last night by his side. When he weakly smiled at her and whispered _I love you,_ her voice had become hoarse from all the sobbing.

She had no more tears to shed.

* * *

Sometimes, no one in the realm could understand the decisions of the Targaryen kings and queens. But the Targaryens were Elves, and many of the Elves had the gift of Seeing. Aerys, her father, no matter how strict and cruel he was, was a Seer as well. That's why no one ever dared to question him when he married his son Rhaegar off with Lyanna Stark of the North, or when Viserys married Arianne Martell of Dorne. Mortals they may be, but the Starks and the Martells were powerful and influential.

That's why everyone thought the king had finally gone mad when he ordered his only daughter to go to Castle Black and visit the Lands Beyond the Wall, with a King's Decree with her. 

The decree ordered the legitimisation of Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard son with the late Ashara Dayne. The king had also advised his daughter to help the current Lord Commander with his problems.

Daenerys had rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_Really, father? All this journey for some Wildlings?_

_It's not only about the Wildlings. You'll see for yourself what the real threat is. The Great War has yet to come._

The night before her departure, she had a terrible dream. It would take some time to realize it was a prophetic dream, a sight of the future.

A man with raven curlers and dark brown eyes was fighting monsters with blue eyes. Undead monsters. 

She woke up drenched in sweat and with a terrible burden in her chest.

Perhaps she should have followed her premonition and never gone to Castle Black. If she hadn't gone, she wouldn't be picking the broken pieces of her heart now.

* * *

Jon Snow, Stark with her father's orders, was nothing like she had imagined him to be. Quiet, polite and reserved, but confident in his beliefs and abilities. When he spoke, he always spoke truthfully. He also seemed ambitious, yearning for power. A natural leader with a kind heart, without being strict more than necessary. There were men in the Night's Watch that openly detested him, but most of them respected him.

It was inevitable to fall in love with the man. She often wondered if her father had Seen this as well.

She helped him make swords of Valyrian steel by giving some of her blood. She ordered weapons made of Dragonglass. She called the mightiest wizards and witches from every corner of the world, she brought the Great Priestess Kinvara of Volantis. The war against the Night King should have only one outcome. Their victory. 

But more than these, she offered him her heart and body, and he wholeheartedly offered his in return.

* * *

It was not long after their triumph over the Army of the Undead that Jon, formally as a Stark and free from his vows thanks to the King, arrived with his family in King's Landing and officially asked her hand in marriage. 

Her purple eyes, full of tears and love, were enough for an answer. Aerys only smirked and gave his consent.

* * *

She should have been happy. She should have been content with the beautiful life they had. But she should have also known how it would end.

When Daenerys and Jon married, Aerys gave the throne to his daughter and left to leave peacefully in the ruins of the old Valyria. Jon and she had 9 beautiful children together, six girls and three boys. Visenya and Daemon, Jaehaerys, Daena and Rhaella, Aemon, Shaera, Alyssa and Arianna. As it was predicted, the magic followed the gender of the parent who had it. Their daughters were Elves and their sons were Mortals. Alas, they loved them all equally.

They had ruled together for 60 years.

60 years. With laughter and cry, with hardships and beautiful days, with love and anger. For the best or for the worst, they faced it all together. 

* * *

She hadn't changed in the slightest. 80 years were nothing for Elves. But she had seen him change. He had gotten wrinkles, his hair had turned white, his body was weak and frail. During his last days, he even struggled with remembering the simplest things. He didn't remember his children's names, he didn't remember even his own name. 

But he never forgot hers. 

_My love, my brightest star, I have to leave you_. 

She had cried, she had begged, she had screamed. _No, no, no. Don't leave me. Don't leave me to face eternity all alone._

_You'll never be alone, my star. I will always be by your side, even if you don't see me._

He closed his eyes, the smile never leaving his lips. Even when he had taken his last breath, even when his skin had become cold, the smile was still there.

* * *

Daenerys had cried more that day than she did now, during his funeral. She remembered her sobs, her children comforting her, her advisors persuading her after many hours to let them take Jon's body and prepare it for the funeral. Now that the time to say goodbye forever had come, she was calm. In peace.

The peace in her heart had come in the form of a small letter she had found under his pillow. She still clutched the letter tightly in her fist.

_My radiant star,_

_I fear it is my time to leave you, no matter how much I don't want to. I love you, Daenerys, queen of my heart, light of my life. I loved you when you arrived at Castle Black, I loved you when we fought the White Walkers and the Night King together, I loved you when we became one the night after the battle. I loved you when I asked your hand in marriage, I loved you when you gave birth to our children, I loved you as we raised them and saw them grow and flourish. I loved you as I watched you stay the same, I still love you with all my heart even though death is looming over me. My heart will always be yours even when I'm gone. I know we will meet again one day, and I'll be patiently waiting for you. Don't mourn too much for me, my love, and don't let my death embitter you. Our children will be by your side, the undisputable reminder of our love. Nothing is more permanent than death, but nothing is greater than love, for love has the power to conquer all._

_With all my love,_

_Your Jon._

* * *

And so, despite her husband was gone, Daenerys smiled. Before they could light the fire and burn him, she ordered them to stop. Tentatively, she stepped on the pyre and kissed his forehead for the last time.

His letter and her engagement ring, a beautiful rose gold ring with a ruby in the centre, were the only reminders of him she was currently carrying with her.

"I love you, now and always", she whispered. "Wait for me."

And deep inside her she knew Jon had heard her, even though he wasn't there.


End file.
